The Last Lyoko warrior
by morrij029
Summary: Continueation of Guardian's protector


The last lyoko warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Code lyoko franchise.

This story leads after the events of the guardian's Protector.

When it happened it was a day like any other, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were teasing Sissi, Aelita and Jeremy doing a presentation in class and it was New Years Eve, for this was the day Xana had won and defeated the lyoko warriors.

It was 4pm of the 31st December 2012, Me, Jeremy Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were discussing about the Kadic new year's party, as we finished Xana activated a tower which had taken control of everyone in the city.

"Let's go!" said Jeremy in a calm voice.

"We're off." We replied.

As we got to the park Xana had cornered us by ordering all of the people under his power to surround us.

"Ready!"I said.

"Ready!"The group copied.

"Virtualisation." We said in unison.

As we said this we transformed into our lyoko forms.

But little did we know that Xana planned for us the ultimate defeat.

The Xanafied mob raised their hands, a dark aurora appeared as Xana came into our world.

"Xana?!" we all said in shock.

"Greetings foes I see you have grown even more powerful since our last battle." said Xana.

"Capturing the people to do your dirty work Xana, you're more pathetic than I thought." I said with conviction in my voice.

"I have a proposal for all of you." said Xana.

"We don't care, but we have no choice but to listen." said Jeremy.

"Good, for you Jeremy I have an entire computer matrix with every piece of data in the world, Ulrich and Yumi you can have the entire of the USA, Odd you can have all the food you want, Aelita You can stay with all your friends and finally Josh you can keep lyoko and your precious friends you care for so much."

"No deal." we all said.

"As I Predicted, get them." Xana ordered his slaves.

"Teleportation!" I shouted as a ball of light took us directly to sector 5.

Jeremy was sent to the celestial sector to oversee the mission to one of Xana's replicas'.

We used the elevator in sector 5 to reach the skid.

"Jeremy we're off." Aelita said as she released the docking clamps holding the skid in place and engaged the vertical thrusters.

As we left lyoko and travelled through dark deep digital sea everyone was upset due to the fact of everyone else on earth being under Xana's power.

"The Replica is dead ahead." Aelita said to break the terrible silence.

"What's wrong Aelita?" I asked with sympathy.

"It's just that everyone on earth is under Xana's power." Aelita said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"We all understand Aelita." Yumi said with reassurance in her voice.

"Thanks Yumi for reassuring me." Aelita said with hope.

As we arrived on the replica Xana sent 20 tarantulas as the welcoming party.

The monsters immediately opened fire on the skid, we teleported to the surface of the mountain sector to protect the skid.

"Odd, Ulrich and Yumi take out 10 of the tarantulas, me and Aelita will deal with the other 10." I said

"Okay." Answered Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

As we fought off the monsters Xana appeared from a dark black choking smoke.

"Hahaha I did say last time we fought this time things will be different." Xana said with a dark despairing voice.

"Go my darkafiyer take them."

As we finally destroyed the tarantulas Xana's darkafiyer hit Odd and Ulrich with a dark aurora that made Me, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremy freeze in our tracks.

"Xana!" "What have you done to them?!" Yumi Screamed with pure angry and rage in her voice.

"I've introduced them to the powers of darkness and they will do my will."

"For Xana!" two familiar voices shouted from behind us.

We span around to see Odd and Ulrich with a dark aurora around them that changed their appearance to make them look like a dark version of themselves.

"Get back to the skid quick!" I shouted to Yumi and Aelita.

Before Me, Aelita and Yumi could get back to the Xana's darkafiyer hit Yumi turning her evil as well as Odd and Ulrich.

Me and Aelita got back into the digital sea before the darkafiyer could shoot us.

"Aelita are you ok?" I asked as soon as we were out of imamate danger

"I'm ok but Bearlly." Aelita responded.

"Jeremy come in... Jeremy comes in." I said with the tone of worry in my voice.

"Jeremy isn't responding..." I said.

"Let's get to the celestial sector fast." Aelita said with terror.

As we arrived in the celestial sector our hearts and souls were filled with despair as me and Aelita looked at the obliterated sector.

"What happened here?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." I said.

But I did know what must happened when we were gone, Xana breached the celestial sector the colossus had slashed at the platforms and fired it's blast cannon at the heart of lyoko turning it dark and cold, the entire of lyoko became as baron as the Sahara desert.

"Josh I found a recording." Aelita said.

"Play it, it might be important." I replied.

"If you are watching this Xana has breached the celestial sector with his new monster the darkafiyer, Your our only hope of rescue now don't get hit by the darkafiyer's blast and check the shadows because it hides in them watch your back and run." The recording of Jeremy said as we watched the darkafiyer shoot him, Franz Hopper and Aneta Hopper.

As the recording stopped Aelita pushed me out of the way as she did I saw a darkafiyer blast hit her slowly engulfing her."

"Why did you do that?" I asked Aelita

"Because you are our best chance to be rescued Josh, don't...give...in...to...the...darkness." Aelita said as she was finally consumed by the darkness.

Aelita used her emergency teleport to get me away from lyoko and to my supercomputer named Hope.

"Nooooooooooo!" I cried with tears flowing like a monsoon from my eyes.

After I had cried I sealed off the supercomputer so no-one could get in as I prepared for the battle that would decide the destiny of all things know to humans and unknown to humans.

After 5 hours of preparation I unsealed the supercomputer, and the flood of Xana's warriors blasted in.

Half of the assault force was destroyed immediately due to the virtual fences I had placed.

I was surrounded by the army of Xanafied people that I knew I did my best to fight but it was in vein.

I was shot by the Darkafiyer as I began to fall into the darkness I remembered that everyone was counting on me and then the legend came into my mind.

"On the Battlefield of Hope, at the fall of a protector an evil will be unleashed, an ultimate evil, a merciless evil, but with Great evil comes Great light."

"Josh." A voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me Aelita." Aelita said.

"But you and everyone else are under Xana's control." I replied.

"He may control our bodies and minds but not our hearts and souls." Aelita said

We're all with you and we will always be with you." Aelita said pointing at my heart.

"Thanks everyone I had forgotten what I was fighting for." I said with great joy and hope.

"Finally I have done it my work is complete it took some doing but now I rule the world!...What is this!?" Xana said in shock.

He was staring at me because of the light coming from me as I broke out of the darkness.

"Gurrrrrr kill him!" Xana screamed.

As the Xanafied people ran towards me a light Appeared around me and I spoke saying "Evil be gone I command you return to the darkness on whence you came.

"Josh we're all back to normal!" I heard everyone shout as the darkafiyer exploded in to a million pixels sending Xana back home.

"This is not the last you'll see of me!" Xana said angrily.

"As long as there is light in people's hearts and souls there is still hope and that is why Xana will never triumph. The story Continues.


End file.
